Escape From Hawke House
'''Escape From Hawke House 'is the 28th commercially released MossiMovie. It is one of the more casually themed MossiMovies and is considered the most 'idealistic' of the videos. It is the first in what has come to be known as ''Richoguy13's Emotive Escapades Series, ''and is the first to be filmed in High Definition. Plot The movie begins with the sound of a door bell ringing and a quick fade in. The title character, Hawkey opens the door to find the 'friend' he invited from school. Highly enthusiastic, Hawkey leads Richoguy to his room. Little does Hawkey know that Richoguy is texting his mother arguing why he had to come over. Upon entering the room, Hawkey begins to list a couple of ideas for the evening while Richoguy stands around looking unimpressed with everything. Things begin to get weird when Hawkey starts singing to him. Walking in the hall, Richoguy questions Hawkey about a toy chicken he'd found, this resulted in a small confrontation with Hawkey fiercely stating 'You don't ever touch that!' After watching Hawkey play 'airplane' in the backyard, Richoguy plans his first escape. After suggesting a game of hide and seek with Hawkey, Richoguy walks out the front door with his bag and almost leaves the premisis. However, Hawkey finds him and teases him for 'trying to find someone help him hide'. After having a dog shoved in his face (which he has allergies to) Richoguy suggests the pair have something to eat. Richoguy takes this advantage to put something in Hawkey's drink so he can escape. This fails and only makes Hawkey more silly and hyperactive. Richoguy then tries to flee out the side door and up the side of the house to the backyard fence. Just as he makes it to the fence, Hawkey rises from the cover of a trailer and giggles at him for 'still trying to play hide and seek'. When things appear at their worst, Richoguy writes an S.O.S note but is interrupted once again. This makes him paranoid and crazy, so paranoid he shoots himself. When found by Hawkey, Hawkey giggles at Richoguy's new game and heads inside suggesting that if Richoguy wants food, he'd have to follow. The credits then roll. After the credits roll, a scene depicts Hawkey on the phone saying 'Donut664, do you wanna have a sleepover?' at which point he stares towards the camera, suggesting a new wave of terror. After this scene, a brief outtake is shown in which Hawkey1576 hits his head harshly during the 'Drinking Scene'. The film ends just before the curse word is heard. Cast Richoguy13 as ''The Cool Teen/Richoguy Hawkey1576 as The Weird Teen/Hawkey Trivia *The film is unscripted. *In a scene where Hawkey and Richoguy watch a film, they film they watch is none other than 'S.W.A.T Force Episode 1'. *Despite playing characters, 4 of the members' names are used instead of new names, however Richoguy13 and Hawkey1576 have shortened to just "Richoguy and Hawkey." *The video is one of the longest MossiMovies released, at over 6 minutes length. *The dropping sound made for when Richoguy slips a pill in Hawkey's drink is actually made from Hawkey himself in the video. *In lost archives, there is a deleted scene featuring Hawkey spraying deodorant in his mouth. Note: This actually happened by mistake as opposed to looking like it had.